How Maya Saved Christmas
by Nova-chan
Summary: (Part of my Christmas Hearts series) Maya is upset that a lot of people around the office have seemed to have lost the holiday spirit.


How Maya Saved Christmas

NoV: This is part of my Christmas Hearts series. This Christmas, I'm writing a fic for every show I've ever written about, and one I haven't!

'T'is the Season

Maya looked over her office, thoughtfully. Her Christmas decorations just screamed out "T'is the season!" Too bad today was the last day anyone would get to enjoy it. This was the last day that the Blush offices would be open before the Christmas vacation.

Maya walked out onto the main floor. Elliot and Nina were discussing the last issue of the year over two cups of steaming coffee. Finch was reclining in his chair, muttering about appointments over the phone. Jack was probably tucked away in his office, as usual.

"What's wrong with you people?" Maya yelled, standing in the middle of the room, hands on hips. "It's Christmas! Where's your spirit??"

Everyone stared at her, until one brave, nameless man said, "Actually, I'm Jewish."

Maya glared at him until he shrunk away. "Honestly," she ranted, "not one of you has on a Christmas sweater! And you're all sitting there huddled over your work like there's no tomorrow!"

Jack walked out of his office, cigar in hand. "What's the problem?" he wondered.

"Dad!" Maya whined. "Everybody's working too hard!"

"Good," Jack said with a smile. "Keep it up, everybody!" And, with that said, he went back into his office.

Got the Christmas Blues?

Maya lay her head on the table, periodically sipping her cider. "I just don't understand," she said to Finch, "what's happened to the holiday spirit?"

"Oh, it was replaced a few years ago by what we now call the 'Shopping Rush'," Finch explained.

"I had no idea how many people don't care anymore!" she cried. "It's like an epidemic!"

"I haven't lost the Christmas spirit," Finch said. "Every Christmas, I buy catnip for all my cats. And, a little something special for me too." He winked at her.

"Okay, I don't even want to guess what you would buy special for yourself…..but, I've got to do something about this crisis!" Maya decided. "It's up to me to save Christmas!"

What's on Your List This Year?

"Elliot, what do you do for Christmas?" Maya asked.

Elliot raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"I'm trying to find out who needs a holiday spirit boost!" she said excitedly.

"Well, I normally go down to the coast and spend time with my parents," he said. "We put up a tree and eat turkey. Just a normal Christmas, I guess."

"Just a normal Christmas?" Maya cried. "You need the spirit." She slapped a Christmas tree sticker onto his shirt. "There. All better. Have you seen Nina?"

Elliot stared at the sticker. "Uh…..think she's in her office," he murmured.

Maya nodded and walked into Nina's office.

Holiday Drink Ideas

When Maya walked in, Nina was sitting in her chair, propped against the desk, drinking something out of a glass bottle.

"Hello, Maya," she said, casually.

"Nina, are you filled with holiday spirit?" Maya asked.

"Well, of course," Nina replied. "Can't you just see the rosiness in my cheeks?"

"That's from the alcohol," Maya said. "Anyway, tell me what you're doing for Christmas this year."

"What I do every year!" Nina exclaimed. "Get drunk and have sex in a closet at some party!"

Maya sighed. "You need help." She placed a sticker on Nina's shirt. "Merry Christmas, Nina."

Nina inspected the Santa Claus sticker. "Aww," she said. "He looks just like my ex-husband…."

The Perfect Gift For Dad

Maya walked into Jack's office. "Dad, are you busy?"

"Just getting ready to go to a meeting," he replied.

"You're going to a meeting tonight?" Maya asked, a tone of disappointment in her voice/

"I'm stuck in meetings straight through Tuesday," he explained.

"What?" she cried. "Tuesday is Christmas Eve! You can't work that day!"

"I have to Maya. I've tried and tried, but I couldn't get out of it. But, I did manage to get Christmas Day off."

"And what are you planning to do that day?" Maya wondered.

"Well, I planned to spend a day at home with my two beautiful daughters," Jack said.

Maya smiled. At least someone else had a little holiday spirit.


End file.
